


The Clown

by lauronfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: Él te está mirando, en cada esquina lo encontrarás.Cuidado con los espejos.Evita los lirios blancos.Y sobre todo, no mires sus ojos sangrar.-A nadie le dan miedo los payasos.-A nadie le dan miedo los payasos.-A nadie le dan miedo los payasos.





	The Clown

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Gom significa oso en coreano.

Su nombre era Do Kyungsoo y le tenía un miedo terrible a los payasos.

 

Pero no de ese miedo del que ves a un señor disfrazado a lo lejos y dices "Ay, qué mal rollo" y ya. No, el suyo era peor, casi rozando la fobia.

 

Como todo en la vida, el miedo irracional de Kyungsoo hacia los payasos tenía su por qué. A sus veintidós años todavía le resultaba imposible olvidar aquella fatídica tarde del 12 de Enero, cuando cumplió cinco tiernos años.

 

Su familia siempre había sido muy unida, cada cumpleaños se celebraba por todo lo alto. La casa de los Do siempre se llenaba de gente cada 12 de Enero, tíos, primos, abuelos, amigos... Al joven Kyungsoo le encantaba estar rodeado de personas tan cálidas, haciéndole sentir especial un día al año, pero había un familiar que siempre estropeaba las celebraciones familiares y aquella ocasión fue la peor para Kyungsoo, la tarde de su quinto cumpleaños fue la peor de toda su vida.

Su tío Park Chanyeol, el hermano menor de su madre, era demasiado graciosillo, o mejor dicho, creía que era gracioso.

 

Antes de que pudiera soplar las cinco velas que adornaban el delicioso pastel de chocolate que había preparado su abuela paterna lo vio aparecer, tan alto y gigantón como siempre (más aún para un niño de aquella edad). Vestía un traje amarillo chillón que más que nada parecía una bolsa de basura enorme, adornada con pompones rojos y parches de distintos tamaños, azules y morados. El tío Park había ido corriendo y con la respiración exaltada, pues se le había hecho tarde, como siempre. El sudor había hecho que parte de la pintura blanca que cubría su rostro se deslizara por su piel, en forma de gotas espesas y coloreadas que se acumulaban en el perfil de su mandíbula, dejando rastros de cutis al descubierto; las sombras negras y azules que adornaban sus párpados se habían corrido y ahora formaban unas horribles y profundas ojeras; la sonrisa roja que tanto esfuerzo le había costado dibujarse ahora no era más que una mueca que había provocado que todos los niños allí presentes se escondieran debajo de la mesa, Kyungsoo incluido. Y con razón. El tío Chanyeol había entrado dando tumbos, torpemente debido a los enormes zapatos de payaso que calzaba. Había abierto la boca y extendido los brazos, intentando dar una sorpresa a su pequeño sobrino y sus amiguillos que habían sido invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños. Y vaya que si los sorprendió, por lo menos Kyungsoo se pasó dos semanas seguidas durmiendo en la cama de sus padres, sin poder pegar ojo debido a las terribles imágenes de aquél terrorífico payaso.

 

Desde aquél día horrible, Kyungsoo se mostró más sensible con el tema de los payasos. Hasta esa tarde había sentido una total indiferencia hacia las personas que se disfrazaban de tal manera, no era algo que le hubiera llamado demasiado la atención, pero desde entonces ya no pudo ver un payaso ni en pintura.

 

Quizás aquella terrorífica experiencia había sido un aviso, una advertencia de lo que le esperaría diecisiete años después. Quizás, y solo quizás, el loco de su tío Chanyeol había querido darle una especie de señal para que no se acercara a ningún payaso jamás.

 

Kyungsoo debería haber hecho caso a sus temores, seguir su instinto y huir en cuanto viera a uno de esos señores excesivamente maquillados.

 

Y desde luego, no tendría que haberse acercado a ese payaso en concreto, el de peluca rizada azul y con una estrella naranja dibujada debajo del ojo izquierdo. No debería haberle hablado ni haberse hecho su amigo, ni mucho menos haberle invitado a su apartamento.

 

Esto no es una historia de amor, no esperes encontrarte con romanticismo, rosas rojas y besos de miel. Definitivamente esto no es un romance.

 

¿Que si hay besos? Sí.

 

¿Hay sexo? ¡Pues claro! Quién no se da una alegría de vez en cuando.

Pero una cosa no lleva a la otra.

 

Esta es la historia de la perdición de Kyungsoo, de cómo fue engañado por un ser que a día de hoy, todavía no sabe ni lo que es.

 

Es una historia horrible, terrorífica, la típica que se cuentan los adolescentes en las noches de campamento linterna en mano.

 

Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

 

✾

 

Definitivamente ese no era su mejor día, eso estaba más claro que el agua en cuanto entró por la puerta trasera del restaurante y vio lo que se estaba cociendo allí, metafóricamente hablando.

Se escuchaba un gran revuelo en el local, pero la cocina, donde Kyungsoo pasaba sus ocho horas laborales, estaba vacía, lo cual era muy raro, pues las verduras ya debían de estar peladas y cortadas, y el caldo de las sopas calentándose a fuego lento; pero todos sus superiores se encontraban en la zona pública del restaurante, donde las estilizadas mesas de madera estaban cubiertas por manteles blancos y las sillas del mismo material eran de un moderno diseño. Justo ese era el lugar donde estaba toda la plantilla, adornando el lugar con guirnaldas de colorines y numerosos globos rosas y blancos que se deslizaban sobre un suelo inmaculado.

 

Kyungsoo se adentró en el local en busca del chef y dueño del restaurante Kim Seokjin, el cual estaba sentado en una de las mesas montando una de las guirnaldas con papel pinocho de colores, también blanco y rosa, a juego con los globos que cada vez se amontonaban más en el suelo.

 

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí, parecía como si estuvieran preparando una fiesta o algo por el estilo. Pero era muy raro, ya que los tonos y decoración usados parecían más acordes con lo que le gustaría a una niña pequeña.

 

Para despejar todas sus dudas, Kyungsoo se acercó a la mesa donde su jefe estaba inmerso en su manualidad, se aclaró la voz para llamar su atención.

 

-¿Chef Kim? –Intentó que su voz sonara todo lo segura que pretendía.

 

El hombre alzó la vista a los pocos segundos, retirándose los pocos mechones de pelo que caían por su frente y se enredaban en sus pestañas de una sacudida.

 

-¿Sí, Do?

 

Como siempre, su mirada fue amable y la sonrisa que le dedicó lo fue aún más. El chef Kim era un hombre relativamente joven, no llegaba ni a los treinta y cinco años, según los cálculos del joven Do. El chef Kim era el dueño del restaurante donde trabajaba en ese momento Kyungsoo, se podría decir que era un chef de éxito, pues ese restaurante era bien conocido. Por supuesto no era uno de los mejores de Seúl, en ese ambiente había una competencia muy difícil de alcanzar, pero aun así el chef Kim se sentía satisfecho con su trabajo, o al menos eso era lo que les decía a sus trabajadores cada noche al cerrar el local.

 

Kyungsoo se había graduado hacía ya unos seis meses de la escuela de cocina de su distrito y a las pocas semanas consiguió su puesto de ayudante en ese restaurante, todavía no tenía un cargo muy importante dentro de la cocina, así que tenía que esforzarse lo máximo posible para ir subiendo puestos por la jerarquía de la cocina.

 

-¿Qué está sucediendo, señor? –Preguntó, bastante intrigado.

 

El chef Kim le devolvió una mirada bastante sorprendido, como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia -¿No leíste el grupo de Kakaotalk anoche, Do?

 

-No, señor. Hace tres días que mi móvil... murió. –Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el recuerdo de ver cómo su teléfono caía a cámara lenta hacia el asfalto de la carretera y era atropellado por un coche de paso. Si aquél ciclista hubiera tenido más cuidado, no se habría tenido que apartar con brusquedad y mucho menos su móvil habría salido por los aires.

 

-Ahh, es verdad. ¡Qué cabeza la mía! –Se dio un pequeño golpe en la sien con el puño, en un gesto gracioso del cual Kyungsoo no se rió. –Verás, hoy mi pequeña cumple seis años y he decidido cerrar el restaurante para darle una pequeña fiesta con sus amiguillos de clase. Ven, siéntate aquí y ayúdame con las guirnaldas.

 

Obediente, Kyungsoo tomó asiento al lado de su jefe y cogió varios papeles de colores para después arrugarlos y atarlos a una cuerda, simulando unas flores pomposas.

 

La fiesta iba a ser una merienda-cena, según le contó el chef Kim, así que pasaron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde decorando el local y preparando sándwiches y bollos de todo tipo, hasta canapés para los padres de las criaturas.

 

A Kyungsoo le habían asignado el puesto de barman para aquél día, así que su sitio estaría detrás de la barra del restaurante, pero en vez de servir cócteles y copas, llenaría vasos rosas de plástico con zumo de frutas variadas, recubriendo los bordes de los recipientes con azúcar de color morado y les pondría pajitas con patrones de animales y sombrillas coloridas.

 

Él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquello, puesto que él había estudiado para ser un futuro chef y no para decorar bebidas para niños. Pero ese era su trabajo actual, por el que se ganaba el pan de cada día, así que tendría que acatar lo que le pedía Seokjin si no quería morir de hambre.

A cosa de media tarde, los niños comenzaron a llegar acompañados de sus padres y para ese momento Kyungsoo ya se encontraba enfundado en una camisa y chaleco de camarero, con una tanda de zumos ya preparados y posicionado detrás de la barra.

 

La mujer del chef Kim llegó con su pequeña, la cual iba vestida con un precioso vestido blanco con volantes y adornado con un lazo rosa atado a la cintura. La pequeña Hyunah se vio muy feliz en cuanto entró y se encontró con toda la decoración del local.

 

Al cabo de los minutos el bullicio se hizo presente en el restaurante, Kyungsoo no daba abasto preparando zumos para tantos niños, que además, tragaban como elefantes. Seguro que sus compañeros en la cocina estaban igual que él, pues no paraban de salir bandejas llenas de pasteles y sándwiches de las puertas metálicas que comunicaban con la cocina del restaurante. ¿Dónde metían tanta comida esos críos?

 

En algún momento el chef Kim se acercó a la barra y cogió uno de los vasos de plástico. El tener que estar atento de tanto niño a la vez era agotador. Mientras le daba un buen trago al zumo de piña echó una ojeada a su reloj de muñeca.

 

-Ya debe estar a punto de llegar. Seguro que mi Hyunah se pone muy contenta.

 

Antes de que Kyungsoo le preguntase qué era lo que venía, Seokjin se fue para encontrarse con su mujer, que estaba despejando una de las mesas para dejarla libre.

 

Tal y como dijo el chef Kim, _aquello_ llegó a los pocos minutos, haciendo una entrada espectacular en el local. Todos los niños comenzaron a gritar de felicidad y entusiasmo, fueron corriendo hacia aquél ser de sonrisa falsa, arremolinándose alrededor de su cuerpo mientras daban pequeños saltos con sus cortas piernas. Aquél ser le recordó demasiado a su tío Park.

 

Una frondosa mata de pelo azul le salía del cuero cabelludo, formando perfectos rizos alrededor de su cabeza. La piel blanca como la leche era de un tono homogéneo por todo su rostro y por encima llevaba dibujados dos triángulos color malva, uno encima del ojo derecho y otro debajo, en la mejilla. El ser carecía de cejas, sus ojos eran oscuros, tan profundos como una poza abandonada. La nariz pintada de rojo era demasiado llamativa, pero no tanto como la sonrisa dibujada que iba de oreja a oreja, espeluznante. Una pequeña y tímida estrella naranja quedaba plasmada bajo el ojo izquierdo, solitaria entre la pintura blanca que cubría la cara de la persona que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el restaurante.

 

Los ojos del payaso de pelo azul comenzaron a llorar sangre mientras las comisuras de sus labios rojos se alzaban hasta lo más alto de sus mejillas, dejando a la vista unos dientes amarillentos y afilados llenos de roña.

 

Las piernas de Kyungsoo comenzaron a temblar tras la barra, sobre todo cuando vio cómo el payaso empezaba a rebuscar en un saco de tela marrón y ensangrentado, sacando de él un corazón todavía latente, el cual se lo ofreció a la hija de su jefe, la pequeña Hyunah, que aceptó el órgano rojo y musculoso con una ancha sonrisa, tomándolo entre sus diminutas manos.

 

El aprendiz de cocinero no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, notó la bilis ascender por su esófago y las arcadas ante la visión de tal imagen.

 

Con paso torpe y tembloroso se deslizó hasta el final de la barra, justo donde estaba la puerta que daba a la cocina y se metió por ella. Pero antes de que la plancha metálica que separaba las dos parte del restaurante se cerrara, Kyungsoo dio un último vistazo a aquél ser terrorífico que seguía inclinado hacia su saco lleno de órganos humanos, y entonces giró la cabeza sobre su cuello, dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados para poder clavar sus ojos en los de Kyungsoo antes de que la puerta se terminase de cerrar.

 

Corriendo, se dirigió a uno de los fregaderos, echando en él la poca bilis que había estado conteniendo en su garganta hasta entonces. ¿Qué acababa de pasar allí? ¿Es que nadie se había fijado en lo que ese payaso endemoniado le había dado a la niña? Una nueva arcada le llegó nada más recordar la forma con la que el corazón se contraía una y otra vez en las manos de Hyunah.

 

Mientras que Kyungsoo terminaba de echar el hígado sobre el metal del fregadero y se enjuagaba la boca con agua, las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, dejando paso a un muy preocupado Baekhyun.

 

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó en cuanto vio al chico inclinado hacia el chorro del agua. –De pronto te he visto empalidecer y después has corrido hacia aquí y…

 

El chico escupió la última bocanada de agua y se incorporó mientras se secaba el rostro con un paño que había cerca del fregadero. Parecía ser que todavía tenía mala cara, porque en cuanto sus ojos conectaron con los de su compañero éste se vio más preocupado aún.

 

-¿Te encuentras mal, Kyungsoo?

 

Baekhyun también trabajaba allí, de hecho era el segundo ayudante del chef, y eso que solo tenía un par de años más que Kyungsoo. Se caracterizaba por ser un chico muy alegre y cercano a los demás, era la alegría de la cocina y Kyungsoo deseaba poder llegar a ser algún día como él, tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal.

 

-Sí... -Comenzó a decir el menor, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, no... El payaso que ha venido... ¿te has fijado en él?

 

-¿El payaso? ¿Qué pasa con él?

 

Kyungsoo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿De verdad nadie se había fijado en tal espeluznante escena?

 

-¡Estaba lleno de sangre! ¿No lo has visto? Hasta le ha dado un corazón a Hyunah...uno de verdad.

 

Quizá fue culpa del tono tan alarmado que había usado para hablar el motivo por el que Baekhyun le miraba como si estuviera chiflado, más esa expresión no duró mucho en su rostro ya que a los pocos segundos estaba riendo.

 

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Kyungsoo? ¿Sangre? ¿Un corazón? –Parecía que Baekhyun se iba a ahogar por culpa de la risa. –Si es un payaso de lo más simpático, lo que le ha dado a la pequeña Hyunah ha sido un osito de peluche y ahora mismo le está haciendo a los otros niños globos con forma de animales muy simpáticos.

 

El desconcierto de Kyungsoo no podía ser mayor.

 

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

 

-No, no hace falta, _hyung_. Anoche tuve algo de fiebre y creo que me ha vuelto a subir. –Mintió. –Seguro que por eso he visto cosas raras.

 

-Y tan raras. –Respondió el mayor, dejando salir una suave risa entre sus labios. –Mejor vete a casa y descansa. Yo le diré al chef Kim, seguro que lo comprende.

 

-No creo que…

 

-Hazle caso a tu _hyung_ y vete a casa, yo me encargo.

 

-Está bien, gracias.

 

A Kyungsoo no le gustaba faltar al trabajo así como así, y más aún cuando lo amaba con toda su alma, pero aquella situación le superaba. Su terror hacia los payasos era tal que hasta había imaginado cosas que no eran y se había puesto en evidencia ante su compañero de trabajo y superior.

 

Se suponía que ya era mayor y debería de dejar de temer a las personas maquilladas y disfrazadas de esa manera, porque eso eran, solo personas disfrazadas que querían sacarles sonrisas a los niños y hacerles felices. Pero le era imposible, era ver un payaso a lo lejos y echarse a temblar inmediatamente. Hasta los pequeños payasos de porcelana que guardaba su abuela en la alacena de la sala de estar le producían escalofríos.

 

Era un temor irracional, sí, pero no por ello estúpido.

 

Esa noche Kyungsoo tuvo una serie de horribles pesadillas donde aparecía un chico de pelo azul oscuro y con una enorme estrella naranja pintada en la mejilla, nada comparable con la pequeña estrellita que llevaba en el rostro el payaso que vio esa tarde.

 

La situación del chico no mejoró por los siguientes días. Se levantaba cada vez más cansado y unas pequeñas sombras grises comenzaron a asomarse por debajo de sus párpados inferiores, todo debido a las pesadillas con el payaso del cumpleaños de la hija de su jefe.

 

Algo estaba empezando a ir mal en la cabeza de Kyungsoo y él mismo lo sabía, sobre todo cuando empezó a ver al payaso de la estrella naranja fuera de sus sueños.

 

Ya había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de cumpleaños y como era el día libre de Kyungsoo había decidido ir a uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de la ciudad en busca de un teléfono móvil nuevo, pues ya llevaba más de una semana usando su viejo Nokia, que no era ni siquiera un Smartphone y así no podía seguir, más aún cuando Seokjin les avisaba de todos los asuntos importantes vía Kakaotalk.

 

Las tiendas de electrónica se encontraban en la tercera planta, justo pasando la entrada de los cines que había en ese centro comercial, como era sábado, la entrada del cine estaba repleta de gente, tanto joven como mayor. Kyungsoo no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con la vista al frente, ya podía ver a lo lejos la primera tienda de telefonía móvil, pero algo al lado de una de las columnas de aquél largo pasillo hizo que se parara en seco. Allí de pie había una figura que vestía un traje de una sola pieza muy ancho y holgado, solo se le veía la mitad izquierda del cuerpo, pues la otra estaba tapada por la propia columna. Un ojo oscuro le observaba, con la característica estrellita naranja debajo de él y un pelo azul oscuro pomposo asomando sobre su cabeza. En cuanto sus miradas conectaron, aquél ojo comenzó a llorar sangre.

 

Kyungsoo giró sobre sus talones de inmediato con el corazón latiéndole a cien, no se podía creer que el payaso de sus pesadillas se encontrara justo allí, escondido detrás de la columna que había enfrente de la tienda a la que necesitaba entrar.

 

Anduvo unos cuantos pasos hasta meterse en la entrada del cine por el que acababa de pasar y se quedó allí de pie durante minutos, hasta que su corazón se calmó y sus piernas dejaron de temblar. Observó a la gente que entraba y salía, deseando que al payaso no se le ocurriera ir hacia allí y que ya se hubiera marchado.

 

Esperó unos cuantos minutos más y asomó la cabeza hacia el exterior, buscando al payaso con la mirada, pero en lugar de él, ahora había un adolescente apoyado sobre la columna que miraba con desinterés la pantalla de su teléfono. Éste llevaba una gorra color azul oscuro y una sudadera ancha roja.

 

No podía ser, ¿simplemente había confundido a ese chico con un payaso? ¿Hasta dónde iban a llegar sus temores insanos?

 

Con el corazón en la garganta se atrevió a salir de los cines, esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado de su comportamiento tan extraño y fue a paso ligero hasta la tienda de teléfonos, pasando justo enfrente del adolescente de gorra y sudadera, que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia por estar tan absorto en la pantalla.

 

Aquella tarde Kyungsoo salió del centro comercial con un Smartphone nuevo, unos cuantos de miles de wons menos en su cuenta bancaria y con un gran peso en el pecho.

 

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su mente.

 

Esa no fue la única vez que Kyungsoo vio al payaso de pelo azul y estrella naranja. A veces, cuando iba por la calle y se fijaba en la esquina más próxima de su posición lo podía llegar a ver, medio escondido detrás de los muros o de algún poste de luz, siempre escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo y mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras lloraba sangre. Pero cuando Kyungsoo parpadeaba, el payaso desaparecía y en el mismo lugar donde había estado tan siniestra criatura aparecían personas que hasta hace segundos no estaban, carteles anunciando productos y cafeterías o hasta cubos de basura.

 

Sí, a Do Kyungsoo se le estaba yendo demasiado la cabeza y estaba empezando a confundir las pesadillas con la realidad.

✾

 

Cada vez se le hacía más complicado poder dormir la noche entera sin despertarse en mitad de la madrugada todo empapado de sudor por culpa de las pesadillas. La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, pero Kyungsoo no sabía qué hacer para sacarse al maldito payaso de pelo azul de la cabeza.

 

Aquella mañana había vuelto a despertar envuelto en terror, no había peor comienzo para una semana nueva.

 

En un par de horas tenía que estar en el restaurante, así que debía darse prisa en ducharse y afeitarse, sobre todo afeitarse, porque no había salido en todo el fin de semana y la pequeña sombra negra de la barba de dos días ya se hacía presente sobre su piel.

 

Mientras se calentaba el agua de la ducha se cercioró de dejar bien cubierta de espuma toda el área de su rostro que iba a ser afeitada. Con la cuchilla comenzó a despejar zonas de esa sustancia blanca, llevándose con ella su vello facial mientras mantenía la vista bien fija en el reflejo que le daba el espejo sobre el lavabo, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse en ningún momento.

 

No le tomó mucho tiempo el afeitado, ya que no tenía mucho pelo que retirar. Tan solo le quedaba una última pasada con la cuchilla cuando algo más que su propio rostro se reflejó sobre el espejo, justo detrás de él.

 

Del susto, Kyungsoo pegó un repentino respingo y la cuchilla se deslizó por su mejilla con demasiada fuerza, dejando un buen corte que no tardó en empezar a sangrar. Pero aunque su mejilla ardiera y doliera como los mil demonios, Kyungsoo no le prestó atención a la herida, sino a la figura que estaba tras él.

 

Esta vez sus dos ojos oscuros estaban conectados con los del muchacho a través del espejo. Una mueca roja se curvaba hacia abajo en una siniestra sonrisa.

 

La pintura sobre el rostro del payaso era perfecta y homogénea, no tenía ni un solo rizo fuera de lugar y su quietud tras Kyungsoo era digna de una estatua. Esta vez se detuvo un poco más en observar las características de su fisionomía y no solo en el maquillaje que llevaba. El perfil del payaso era duro, su mandíbula era afilada y sus ojos rasgados, era notablemente más alto que él y la piel de su cuello, que no estaba maquillada de blanco, era bastante morena.

 

La sangre que fluía de su herida no paraba de gotear sobre el lavabo, manchando la cerámica de rojo. La mejilla del chico ardía y palpitaba, pidiendo atención para que Kyungsoo reaccionase y la curara, pero él estaba demasiado absorto en esos ojos que le miraban con un brillo especial. En esta ocasión no estaban llorando, simplemente le miraban sin pestañear.

 

En el pequeño cuarto de baño solo se escuchaba el suave "plick" de las gotas que caían poco a poco del mentón del chico al pequeño charco que se había formado en el lavabo. Cada "plick" era como un martillazo en las sienes de Kyungsoo, el sonido se amplificaba y retumbaba en su cabeza haciéndose odioso.

 

No sabía qué hacer, ¿y si se movía y le atacaba? Pero tampoco se podía quedar allí quieto para siempre, y más aún con esa herida tan horrorosa que se había hecho.

 

No supo de dónde, pero sacó valentía de donde no había y se giró sobre sí mismo, esperando encontrarse con el payaso de frente, pero no había nada.

 

Se volvió a girar, para mirar ahora otra vez al espejo y nada. Estaba solo en su cuarto de baño de nuevo, como si allí no acabara de estar un terrorífico payaso.

 

Miró hacia todos lados pero no vio nada ni a nadie que estuviera fuera de lugar. Se echó a temblar.

 

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Do Kyungsoo? –Se gritó a sí mismo mientras cogía una toalla limpia y se la presionaba sobre la herida, evitando así que siguiera sangrando.

 

Por suerte el corte no fue tan profundo como para tener que ir a Urgencias y consiguió parar el sangrado rápido.

 

Ese día Kyungsoo tuvo que ir a trabajar con un gran apósito blanco en la cara que no pasó para nada desapercibido para sus compañeros, y menos aún para su jefe, que le bombardeó con preguntas a las cuales Kyungsoo tuvo que responder mintiendo.

✾

 

El que el payaso se apareciera en el espejo de su cuarto de baño no cambió nada, porque Kyungsoo seguía viéndolo en cada esquina por la que pasaba obligándole a cambiar siempre de ruta y haciéndole llegar tarde a los sitios. Le era inevitable, nadie podía llegar a imaginarse el tremendo terror que le producían tales criaturas, y más aún cuando se le aparecía cada dos por tres.

 

Pero cuando se levantó ese diecisiete de Octubre, Kyungsoo sintió algo extraño, en el aire se respiraba algo pesado y siniestro que no logró descifrar. Días más tarde se arrepentiría de haberse levantado de su cama y haber salido de su apartamento justo esa mañana de otoño.

Ese sábado se celebraba en el parque más grande de su distrito una especie de fiesta para darle la bienvenida al otoño. Según había leído en carteles por la calle, iban a poner puestos donde se vendían castañas y boniatos asados, pequeños columpios para los niños y un gran mercadillo artesanal donde iban a vender objetos hechos a mano con motivos otoñales.

 

Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, Kyungsoo pensó que darse una vuelta por el mercadillo otoñal sería una buena idea para poder despejar su mente. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con el maldito payaso de nuevo.

 

Aunque el frío ya empezaba a apretar el parque se encontraba abarrotado de gente y familias que habían decidido pasar la tarde disfrutando del pequeño evento. Kyungsoo aprovechó y se compró un boniato asado en uno de los puestecillos y se lo fue comiendo mientras miraba lo que vendían en el mercadillo, nada captó su atención realmente.

 

Parecía que la tarde fluía tranquilamente y sin ningún sobresalto ni sorpresa, así que Kyungsoo se sentía medianamente feliz, porque no hubo atisbo de ningún payaso en ningún momento.

Pero claro, no siempre la suerte estaba de tu lado.

 

Justo cuando ya había visto todos los puestecillos y se disponía a salir del parque para volver a su casa, lo vio.

 

Pero esta vez no fue como las demás, siempre que lo veía, el payaso se encontraba medio escondido detrás de una pared o una farola, observándole desde la lejanía, como si estuviera esperando el momento perfecto para atacarle.

 

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión estaba en mitad de uno de los caminos de tierra del parque. Tres niños estaban junto a él, observando admirados cómo el payaso doblaba y retorcía un globo alargado de color azul cielo y lo transformaba en un simpático perrito que al final acabó por dar a una de las niñas que lo tomó con mucha alegría entre sus bracitos y lo abrazó como si aquél perro de globo fuera uno de verdad.

 

Esta vez no había nada siniestro en el payaso, su sonrisa hacia los niños era sincera y estos no paraban de arremolinarse alrededor suyo pidiendo más globos con forma de animal o flor al simpático payaso de pelo azul.

 

Kyungsoo pensó en salir corriendo de allí pues, aunque el payaso no se había percatado aún de su presencia y se mostrara demasiado alegre, eso no quería decir que Kyungsoo no le temiera. De hecho era el payaso al que más temía, sobre todo después de aquella aparición en el espejo de su cuarto de baño. Pero tenía que hacer algo con toda esa situación, no podía seguir así, por culpa de las alucinaciones con esa persona no podía dormir... ¡Casi no podía ni vivir! De hecho, por culpa de una de sus apariciones casi se seccionó media cara y ahora tenía que vivir con una horrible cicatriz en su mejilla.

 

Aunque los payasos fueran lo que más temía en su vida, sentía que tenía que enfrentarse a ese en concreto o sino temía perder la cabeza pronto. Hasta se había planteado a ir al psicólogo.

Quizás si se obligaba a sí mismo a acercarse a él y hablarle, se demostraba que no pasaba nada por estar cerca de un payaso, que _no dan miedo_ , que _no iba a comerle_. Quizás así conseguía que sus alucinaciones desaparecieran de una vez.

 

Le costó muchos minutos decidirse y reunir todo el valor que necesitaba para hacer que sus piernas se movieran y empezaran a andar hacia el payaso que tan gentilmente le entregaba un globo con forma de margarita a una joven. No solo a los niños les gustaban los payasos al parecer.

 

Se quedó a un par de metros del muchacho. Definitivamente era él, la estrella naranja y los triángulos malvas alrededor de sus ojos eran inconfundibles, ese era su maldito payaso, el que tan malos ratos le había hecho pasar.

 

Kyungsoo esperó a que terminara de entregar el último globo a un niño y se acercó a paso lento e indeciso. La verdad era que quería salir corriendo de allí en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, a cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba más, tanto que ya podía sentir el pulso sobre sus oídos. Temía a que se le volviera otra vez la cabeza al payaso, como la primera vez que se vieron, o que cuando se girara a él tuviera una mueca desfigurada y horrible, tal y como se había mostrado en sus peores pesadillas.

 

Kyungsoo estaba que se moría de miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo sí o sí, tenía que deshacerse del payaso.

 

El hombre de pelo azul se giró hacia él en cuanto escuchó los pasos a su espalda.

 

-¡Oh! Un muchacho que viene a por su globo. –La voz del payaso era suave y cálida, mucho más de lo que se llegó a imaginar. -¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

 

Kyungsoo se quedó parado sin saber qué decir o hacer, el miedo le consumía porque un payaso le estaba hablando y temía que en algún momento abriera su gran boca para darle un bocado.

 

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? –Preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra y una mueca que a cualquier otra persona le habría parecido cómica y de seguro se habrían reído, pero Kyungsoo no lo hizo. No cuando horribles imágenes se estaban reproduciendo en su mente.

 

Al final tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se decidió por contestar en cuanto antes, porque si no el payaso se podría enfadar y si se enfadaba se lo comería. –Em... Los pingüinos, supongo…

 

-Ohh, ya veo. –Se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto bastante dramático e hizo como que se desmayaba. –Que complicado, que complicado. Veremos lo que puedo hacer por ti, muchacho.

 

Quería salir corriendo porque era aterrador, el payaso le hablaba con voz amable y se notaba que se estaba esforzando por sacarle alguna sonrisa a Kyungsoo, pero para él seguía siendo aterrador o... ¿quizá no? Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar y dejarse vencer por la parte oscura de su mente, donde reinaba el miedo, pero... ¿era tan malo el payaso que tenía enfrente como para querer huir? La verdad era que no.

 

De una bolsa sacó dos globos negros y alargados, otro blanco y un último naranja, los cuales comenzó a inflar, uno tras otro, pasándoselos a Kyungsoo para que los sujetara mientras él iba dándole forma al pequeño animal de plástico.

 

-En realidad... -La voz del payaso le llamó, ya no estaba usando el tono con el que había estado actuando todo el rato, sino el de una persona normal y corriente, la de un muchacho.

 

-¿Sí? –Se atrevió a preguntar. El repentino cambio de tono en el muchacho que hacía de payaso le había inspirado un pequeño aliento de confianza. Kyungsoo ya no tenía tanto miedo.

 

-En realidad yo te conozco, aunque suene raro... -El chico se mordió levemente su labio pintado de rojo, se le veía... ¿nervioso? repentinamente. –Tú trabajas en el restaurante del chef Kim, ¿verdad?

 

Kyungsoo pudo ver que el cuerpo blanco del pingüino ya estaba montado y que el payaso le quitaba uno de los globos negros mientras le hablaba. En ese momento solo supo asentir a su pregunta.

 

-Lo sabía. –La sonrisa pintada sobre la pintura blanca de su rostro se curvó, volviéndose más pronunciada. –Pude darme cuenta de que te fuiste muy temprano de la fiesta de su hija pequeña, te perdiste el momentazo de la tarta. Estaba tan buena…

 

De pronto, a la mente de Kyungsoo vino una escena horrible del payaso comiéndose a la pequeña Hyunah. Fue una imagen bastante grotesca, donde la niña estaba servida en una bandeja plateada, vestida con el precioso vestido que llevó a su cumpleaños, pero con la barriga abierta y todos sus órganos desparramados mientras el payaso que tenía ahora mismo en frente masticaba uno de sus intestinos.

 

<<Está hablando de la tarta, no de Hyunah. Por Dios, Kyungsoo, tranquilízate>> se dijo a sí mismo, intentando mantener la calma.

 

-Sí, lo estaba. Me guardaron un trozo para el día siguiente.

 

-Oh, entonces me alegro mucho. Algún día volveré al restaurante para tomar más de esa fabulosa tarta.

 

-Seguro.

 

Los minutos pasaron mientras el payaso terminaba de darle forma al globo y Kyungsoo no podía apartar la mirada de las manos enguantadas que retorcían la goma provocando ruidos chirriantes que cortaban el silencio que había entre los dos muchachos.

 

- _Et voilà!_ –Pronunció una vez el pingüino estuvo listo con su voz de payaso de nuevo. –El payaso Gom (1) le regala este precioso globo con forma de pingüino a... -Se había inclinado un poco y estiró el brazo con el que sujetaba el globo, ofreciéndoselo con una enorme sonrisa bobalicona.

 

-Kyungsoo. –Respondió y tomó la figurilla de plástico entre sus manos. Unas repentinas ganas de sonreír se habían apoderado de él. Quizás el payaso Gom no era tan malo como en sus pesadillas después de todo. -¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Gom?

 

-No, mi nombre verdadero es Jongin. Pero no se lo digas a los niños, ellos adoran al payaso Gom. –Le guiñó un ojo.

 

Después de esa breve charla, Kyungsoo se marchó a su apartamento mientras abrazaba el pingüino. Se sentía extraño pero a la vez ¿feliz?

 

De vuelta a casa no había vuelto a ver al payaso porque en realidad, había estado hablando con él por la tarde. Si hubiera sabido antes que iba a ser tan fácil.

 

Cuando Kyungsoo volvió a casa esa noche, se encontró un lirio blanco justo encima del felpudo de la puerta de su apartamento.

✾

 

Las noches de calma habían vuelto, por primera vez en semanas Kyungsoo había conseguido dormir ocho horas seguidas, sin interrupciones y sin ninguna pesadilla. Cuando por la mañana se despertó y fue al cuarto de baño, no le dio miedo asomarse al espejo por si de pronto aparecía un payaso asesino detrás de él, hasta la cicatriz de su mejilla pasó desapercibida. Y todo gracias a Jongin. Desde el día que se encontró al chico en el parque las cosas habían cambiado a mejor.

 

Ya no se había vuelto a encontrar al payaso sediento de sangre de la estrella naranja por las calles ni en ningún sitio. Por fin Kyungsoo podía ir sin ningún temor por la calle ya que en vez del payaso asesino, a quien veía ahora por todos lados era a Jongin, el payaso amable que regalaba simpáticos globos con forma de animales a los niños y no tan niños.

 

Se encontró con Jongin de nuevo dos días después de que le regalase el pingüino, el cual tenía acomodado sobre su mesita de noche, al lado del reloj-despertador. Fue cuando Kyungsoo salió del trabajo y se disponía a entrar en un mini supermercado para comprar los ingredientes de la cena cuando lo vio. Justo al final de la calle, enfrente de la entrada de una nueva tienda de juguetes que celebraba su inauguración. Llevaba el mismo traje, la misma peluca y maquillaje que las otras dos veces que le vio, parecía que no variaba.

 

Cuando Kyungsoo salió del pequeño supermercado, el payaso Gom todavía seguía en su puesto, pero esta vez estaba solo, ningún niño le estaba pidiendo una de sus tan perfectas obras. Seguro que ya estaba por finalizar su turno, en realidad se estaba haciendo tarde y las tiendas pronto empezarían a cerrar.

 

De alguna forma, el pelinegro no podía apartar la vista del chico que se encontraba al final de la calle, le despertaba demasiada curiosidad porque básicamente de la noche a la mañana Jongin había "conseguido" que sus alucinaciones cesaran y justo esas alucinaciones habían sido con una versión terrorífica del payaso Gom.

 

En algún momento sus miradas conectaron y Kyungsoo sintió las repentinas ganas de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo y se quedó allí estancado, esperando a que Jongin se acercara a él con un paso bastante lento, pues los enormes zapatos naranjas que calzaba no le permitían ir a una mayor velocidad a Jongin, ya que al menos eran el doble del tamaño de su cabeza.

 

-¡Hey! Kyungsoo. –Le llamó cuando estaba a pocos metros de él. –Qué alegría verte, ¿qué haces por aquí?

 

El nombrado alzó la bolsa de plástico, enseñándole el logo de la tienda que se alzaba justo a sus espaldas. –Compré la cena.

 

Jongin era extraño, esa fue la conclusión a la que pudo llegar Kyungsoo tras una serie de encuentros fortuitos con el payaso. Pero por muy extraño que le pareciera, por alguna misteriosa razón, le agradaba pasar el rato con él.

 

Cada vez sus encuentros casuales se fueron haciendo más frecuentes, pero al pelinegro aquello no le parecía nada fuera de lo normal, no le parecía inusual encontrarlo a veces en la entrada de algún parque por el que por algún casual Kyungsoo pasaba, tampoco era inusual verlo en las plazas entregando globos o incluso en la puerta de algunas cafeterías, porque ese era su trabajo, ¿verdad?

 

Siempre que sus miradas se cruzaban, Jongin corría al encuentro con el mayor y le saludaba con la enorme sonrisa de payaso que tenía dibujada en la cara. Al final acababan hablando por un rato, otras veces daban un paseo por los alrededores mientras continuaban con la conversación, y al final acababan por despedirse.

 

En una de esas veces, pasaron por delante de uno de los cines del centro de la ciudad, donde había colgado un cartel donde se anunciaba el remake de 'IT', el rostro del siniestro payaso se veía reflejado en un globo rojo redondo y en cuanto lo vio, Kyungsoo se echó a temblar. Quizás solo le había perdido el miedo al payaso Gom, ese que se giró para decirle de una forma muy alegre:

 

-Sabes, Pennywise es mi primo.

 

-¿Quién? –Preguntó desconcertado, pues no había logrado captar tan complicado nombre para sus oídos.

 

-Él. –Jongin señaló el cartel de 'IT' por el que acababan de pasar y rió.

 

Kyungsoo también rió, aunque más bajo, ya que en cierto modo no le había hecho mucha gracia, más que nada porque el payaso del cartel daba miedo de verdad.

 

✾

 

-¿Siempre te pasa esto cuando vas por la calle?

 

-¿El qué?

 

-La gente…

 

-¿Qué gente?

 

Kyungsoo soltó una risa sin ganas, pues creía que el payaso a su lado estaba intentando tomarle el pelo. -¿No te has dado cuenta que cuando paseamos algunas personas se te quedan mirando?

 

Era curioso ver cómo a veces la gente se giraba para ver a los dos chicos que caminaban tan alegremente por la calle. Cada vez que el pelinegro se encontraba con Jongin, éste siempre iba con la ropa de su trabajo, es decir, disfrazado de payaso. Pero lo más curioso del asunto no eran sus encuentros fortuitos, sino que Jongin siempre iba vestido y maquillado igual, como si llevara la pintura tatuada a la cara; y hasta Kyungsoo llegó a pensar en que esa posibilidad podía llegar a ser cierta porque la estrella bajo su ojo estaba delineada a la perfección, al igual que los triángulos malvas y siempre en la misma posición, ni un milímetro más ni un milímetro menos.

 

Y sí, Kyungsoo se conocía cada una de las posiciones de los dibujos en el rostro blanco de Jongin, porque cuando charlaban o daban pequeños paseos, le era imposible apartar la mirada del chico y analizar todo lo que le entraba por los ojos. Kyungsoo se llegó a preguntar si las fobias se curaban tan rápido.

 

-No me miran a mí, sino a ti.

 

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué se me iban a quedar mirando a mí? –Ahora sí que rió con gana pues era absurdo que dijera que la gente le miraba a él, cuando era Jongin el que iba con una enorme peluca azul y unos zapatos naranjas dignos de un gigante, sin contar con el resto de atuendo característico de un payaso.

 

Pero si Kyungsoo hubiera sido un poco más cuidadoso, se hubiera fijado mejor en la gente que pasaba por su lado, y se habría dado cuenta de que realmente no miraban a Jongin, sino a él. Y sobre todo, si hubiera mantenido la vista fija en el camino por donde iban, se habría dado cuenta que sobre el suelo sólo se proyectaba la sombra de uno de los dos y no era la del payaso Gom.

Sin embargo, como hemos dicho antes, Kyungsoo solo tenía ojos para el rostro de Jongin, le encantaba escrutarlo, intentando imaginarse qué habría tras tantas capas de maquillaje.

 

-Sabes, me parece curioso que siempre que nos encontramos tú estés vestido de trabajo, es decir, así... -Dijo señalando con un gesto de mano toda la parafernalia que Jongin traía puesta. –Nunca te he visto de normal... digo, vestido casual.

 

Jongin curvó una sonrisa ladeada y le miró con cierto interés. –Eso se puede solucionar rápido, Kyungsoo.

 

✾

 

No supo exactamente cómo, pero al final los dos acabaron en el apartamento de Kyungsoo, sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar y con un paquete de toallitas húmedas desmaquillantes sobre el regazo.

 

-¿Por qué tienes desmaquillante en tu casa? –Preguntó un divertido Jongin.

 

-Porque mi hermana mayor a veces viene aquí a pasar unos días y siempre se deja algunas cosas.

 

-Ohhh... -Exclamó e inmediatamente cerró los ojos, pues la mano de Kyungsoo se abalanzó sobre su rostro para poder empezar a quitarle toda la pintura.

 

La primera impresión de Kyungsoo al quitarle un primer pequeño tramo de zona blanca fue de sorpresa, pues la piel que había debajo era bastante morena, mucho más de la que dejaba entrever por su cuello y muñecas.

 

El chico siguió con la tarea de limpiar y descubrir el rostro verdadero de Jongin, el que se escondía detrás de esa fachada que lejos de asustarle, ahora le parecía hasta graciosa y pintoresca. ¿Qué había conseguido hacer Jongin con su fobia durante todo ese tiempo?

Cuanta más pintura quitaba, más perplejo se quedaba, porque el chico que estaba apareciendo ante sus ojos era absolutamente bello, aunque aún tuviera la nariz coloreada de rojo y un churretón malva le cruzase la mejilla derecha, pero ya quedaba poco para que Jongin quedase totalmente desmaquillado y Kyungsoo no podía esperar a verlo como un chico normal.

 

Cuando tocó limpiarle la zona de los labios, la boca de Kyungsoo se secó. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos y las manos le empezaron a temblar. Quedaba tan poco... y Jongin tenía la vista tan fija en él, que casi no se podía concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo.

 

Los labios del moreno eran gruesos y carnosos, bajo el tacto de la toallita los pudo notar bastante esponjosos y junto con esa sensación le llegó un deseo irremediable de querer besarlo. Por alguna extraña razón, Kyungsoo se sentía atraído por el chico que alguna vez fue el protagonista de sus peores pesadillas, hacía ya muchas semanas, tantas que casi le era imposible recordarlas.

Quizás Jongin era capaz de leer las mentes de los demás, porque tras apenas dos segundos de haber sentido ese deseo se encontró con los labios del moreno pegados a los propios, fundiéndolos en un fogoso beso.

 

La toallita que sostenía con la diestra cayó al suelo en cuanto Jongin lo cogió con firmeza y le acercó a su cuerpo.

 

Kyungsoo no entendía lo que estaba pasando ni por qué Jongin le besaba de esa manera tan pasional. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad, la tenía que aprovechar.

 

Contestó a cada uno de los besos que Jongin le dio y gimió ante cualquier toque indecente que fue dado sobre su piel.

 

El más bajo de los dos comenzó a desnudar al moreno sin ningún pudor. Necesitaba quitarle todo ese traje de payaso con urgencia, necesitaba ver que debajo de toda esa ropa colorida y en cierto modo hortera, se escondía un chico normal y corriente como él.

 

La peluca azul, el mono y los zapatos de Jongin desaparecieron por completo de su cuerpo, dejando ver una cabellera tan negra como el betún y un cuerpo que posiblemente había sido esculpido por algún dios griego o semejante. Kyungsoo tembló en cuanto fue consciente de que ese mismo semi-dios iba a dominarle en cuanto terminara su lucha con el cierre de sus vaqueros y se deshiciera de ellos, sabía que lo iban a hacer ahí mismo, en el sofá de su sala de estar. Sin embargo, lo que Kyungsoo no se pudo llegar a imaginar fue que las embestidas que Jongin le propinaría contra sus nalgas le iban a hacer sentir como si estuviera en las puertas del mismísimo Cielo.

 

El cuerpo de Jongin era simplemente delicioso. No era extremadamente musculoso, pero sus extremidades eran firmes y la forma con la que le sujetaba de la cintura mientras entraba y salía de su interior hacía enloquecer a Kyungsoo, quien se encontraba tumbado boca arriba sobre los cojines del sofá y con las piernas levantadas hacia arriba, dejando su trasero expuesto, para que hubiera una mejor penetración.

 

Ambos disfrutaron y exploraron el cuerpo del contrario hasta que sus energías se agotaron y finalmente llegaron al orgasmo.

 

Cansado, Kyungsoo se dejó llevar por el sueño y se quedó completamente dormido sobre el sofá, sumido en una paz que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

 

No se percató de cuando Jongin recogió sus cosas y sin más _se fue_.

 

✾

 

Kyungsoo se maldijo al día siguiente en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que Jongin y él nunca habían intercambiado sus números de teléfono. ¿Cómo podían ser tan estúpidos?

 

En realidad nunca les había hecho falta comunicarse vía móvil, pues siempre que a Kyungsoo le entraban ganas de ver a Jongin, ahí se encontraba él, paseando desinteresadamente o regalándole globos de animales a niños y niñas en los parques de la ciudad, siempre con el traje del payaso Gom puesto.

 

Kyungsoo ardía en deseos de poder encontrarse de nuevo a Jongin, la noche con él fue más que fabulosa y obviamente le gustaría poder repetir una vez más el cuerpo de aquél chico. Jongin era de aquellos que probabas una vez y ya no podías quitártelos de la cabeza, era tan complicado poder encontrar chicos así.

 

Pero Kyungsoo no volvió a verlo, pasaron una, dos, hasta tres semanas, pero no había ninguna señal de Jongin o el payaso Gom. Buscó en los parques donde solía verlo trabajar, transitó las calles donde se lo solía encontrar, hasta fue a los sitios donde a veces veía al payaso endemoniado, pero nada, era como si Jongin hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

 

Aunque la esperanza no estaba del todo perdida, todavía le quedaba un último recurso para lograr llegar hasta donde quiera que estuviese Jongin.

 

Solo le bastaron unos cuantos mensajes de texto con su jefe Seokjin para conseguir el número de teléfono de la agencia a la que había llamado para poder contratar al payaso Gom para la fiesta de su pequeña hija.

 

Con manos nerviosas, marcó el número que su jefe le había pasado y se puso el teléfono en la oreja. Se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama y a su lado, colocado en la mesita de noche, estaba el globo con forma de pingüino que Jongin había hecho para él. Habían pasado como meses, pero la figura estaba intacta, no había perdido ni un milímetro de aire. Mientras escuchaba los tonos de llamada, Kyungsoo se preguntó cuánto solían durar inflados normalmente los globos.

 

- _Agencia SM. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ –Preguntó la voz de una chica joven al otro lado.

 

De pronto Kyungsoo se puso enormemente nervioso, estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo que ni se lo creía.

 

-Buenas tardes, llamaba por si me podían facilitar el número de teléfono de uno de sus payasos.

 

- _Por supuesto, señor. ¿Sabe el nombre del payaso?_

 

-Sí, el chico se llama Kim Jongin.

 

Los siguientes segundos de silencio y el inquietante tecleo de un ordenador que se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea pusieron a Kyungsoo todavía más nervioso.

 

- _Lo siento, señor. Nuestra base de datos no consta de ningún Kim Jongin_.

 

-¿Cómo? No puede ser... -Se mordió el labio y se puso a pensar rápido. -¿Puede probar con el payaso Gom? Ese es su nombre artístico.

 

El sonido de las teclas lejanas se volvió a escuchar. – _Me temo que no, señor. He mirado en los registros antiguos, pero aquí nunca ha trabajado ningún Kim Jongin o un payaso llamado Gom. Siento no haberle sido de ayuda._

 

-No se preocupe, gracias por sus molestias.

 

La llamada finalizó pero Kyungsoo no se movió del sitio.

 

No se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo que Jongin no trabajaba para esa empresa si había sido la que su jefe había contratado? Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que el chef Kim le hubiera pasado el número equivocado.

 

Todo pensamiento fue interrumpido por un repentino estruendo sordo. El globo con forma de pingüino que había a su lado de pronto había reventado sin más. Kyungsoo se pegó el susto de su vida, pero por suerte solo había sido eso, el globo…

 

Se levantó y fue hasta él para recoger los trozos rotos de plástico, pero al levantar unos cuantos descubrió que bajo ellos había un lirio blanco en perfecto estado, como si acabara de ser cortado de su tallo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo había llegado dentro del globo y había conseguido sobrevivir tanto tiempo en su interior?

 

Estaba bastante intrigado sobre el asunto de la flor pero tampoco podía averiguar de dónde había salido.

 

Sin más, recogió los trozos rotos del globo y fue a tirarlos a la papelera que había en el cuarto de baño. Una vez realizada su tarea se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. A su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando tuvo esa horripilante alucinación con el payaso Gom, el cual se apareció detrás de él, a través del reflejo y le miró de manera amenazadora.

 

El corazón de Kyungsoo dio un vuelco doloroso en el interior de su pecho, porque allí estaba de nuevo. Tan repentino y silencioso como siempre.

 

Una figura de pelo azul y rostro pintado de blanco salió de detrás de él, pudo ver cómo se colocaba justo detrás suya a través del espejo.

 

-¡Jongin!

 

Cegado por el abandono del moreno y la huella tan fuerte que dejó en él cuando se acostaron, Kyungsoo se giró de inmediato y se lanzó a los brazos del payaso que esperaba por él allí de pie, con los brazos extendidos hacia el chico bajo.

 

Le rodeó del cuello y lo acercó a su boca, besando unos labios que sabían demasiado a pintura para la cara, pero no le importó, porque había echado demasiado de menos a Jongin por aquellas tres semanas.

 

No le pidió ninguna explicación, ni siquiera le preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí, simplemente se dejó llevar por la emoción de volver a verle y por el beso que tanto había estado esperando.

En la pausa que se tomaron para respirar, Kyungsoo pasó un par de dedos por los labios del payaso, intentando retirar la pintura roja de ellos, mas esta no se removió ni un poco. Volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza pero nada.

 

Inquieto, deslizó los dedos hasta las mejillas de Jongin y clavó las uñas, arañando su rostro para intentar llevarse la pintura de su cara, pero ésta no se fue, era como si ese blanco perteneciera al color de su piel, al igual que el rojo de su nariz, o incluso la estrella naranja.

 

Para cuando Kyungsoo se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba yendo bien, ya era demasiado tarde, pues el payaso lo tenía bien cogido de la cintura, no permitiéndole escapar.

 

-A nadie le dan miedo los payasos. –Dijo la voz de Jongin en un tono dulce. –A nadie le dan miedo los payasos. –Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. –A nadie le dan miedo los payasos. –Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sangre.

 

✾

 

-¿Cuántos van con este? –Preguntó el oficial Kim Minseok nada más entrar al apartamento, el cual se encontraba sumido en un caos de agentes de la policía científica que no paraba de entrar y salir de la vivienda a la par que sacaban fotografías de todo lo que veían y tomaban muestras de cualquier cosa que parecía sospechosa.

 

-Este ya es el quinto, señor. –Contestó de inmediato Kim Jongdae, su ayudante y mano derecha.

Minseok hizo una mueca de disgusto en cuanto entró a la sala de estar de ese apartamento y se encontró cara a cara con el cadáver de Do Kyungsoo, el cual colgaba de una soga hecha con un cinturón atado a la lámpara del techo.

 

<<Sí que debe de estar bien agarrada para poder sostener todo ese peso muerto sin haberse caído>>

 

Al parecer el chico llevaba varios días sin ir a trabajar ni dar señales de vida, no fue hasta que un olor extraño empezó a salir de su apartamento que los vecinos llamaron a la policía.

 

Y allí se encontraban ahora, examinando otro extraño caso de “suicidio".

 

-Otra vez han aparecido los lirios. –Comentó Jongdae a su lado.

 

Era cierto, debajo del cadáver del chico que todavía seguía colgando lánguido y sin vida, había puestos cinco lirios blancos colocados meticulosamente formando un círculo.

 

-Sí, ha habido otros casos de suicidio por ahorcamiento donde también han aparecido lirios, ¿verdad?

 

-Sí, señor. –Respondió rápidamente el ayudante y sacó una serie de informes que había traído bajo el brazo todo el rato. –Hace cuatro meses se encontró el cuerpo de Oh Sehun colgado en el garaje de la casa de sus padres y debajo de él habían cuatro lirios, ocho meses antes fue Kim Junmyeon... tres lirios.

 

Obviamente aquellos casos estaban relacionados y el de Do Kyungsoo también. Alguien se encargaba de hacer un trabajo muy minucioso y perfeccionista, haciendo parecer que las víctimas habían cometido suicidio. Pero si ponía tanto esfuerzo en eso ¿por qué dejaba pistas con los lirios?

 

El oficial paseó la mirada por el resto del salón y se paró justo en un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared, justo en frente de la víctima. Minseok se acercó hasta él y lo examinó. Se trataba de un payaso pintado al óleo, pero era bastante inquietante pues sus ojos estaban fijos en el inerte Kyungsoo y una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro. El pelo del payaso era azul, no tenía cejas y una característica estrella naranja se posicionaba debajo de su ojo izquierdo. En una esquina del retrato se podía leer la firma del pintor: Kim Jongin.

 

Minseok se acercó un poco más para observar bien la pintura cuando el payaso enmarcado le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
